A phase change material may switch, under the effect of heat, between a crystalline phase and an amorphous phase. As the electrical resistance of an amorphous material is significantly greater than the electrical resistance of a crystalline material, it is possible to determine two memorizable states (e.g. 0 and 1) of the phase change material differentiated by the measured resistance.